


Simulation Complete.

by ghcsttown



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, dissociation tw, idk?? maybe stay away from it if ur worried abt the simulation, its literally just pure angst idk what else to say, paranoia tw, they might wanna kiss idk though, they r in love i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghcsttown/pseuds/ghcsttown
Summary: Maybe he's okay with this. Maybe it's alright that the world is coming to an end. Maybe it's all going to be fine. But maybe they were supposed to have more time. Maybe he just wishes he had more than ten minutes left. But it doesn't matter anymore.The world is coming to an end.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Simulation Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! this isn't canon compliant by any means, and involves the world kinda ending. 
> 
> tw for paranoia and dissociation i think, neither happens but if you suffer from either it might be bad?? idk :/
> 
> I RLLY WANTED TO DO ALL LOWERCASE BUT GRAMMARLY WOULDNT LET ME!!! RUDE >:[

_"The Simulation will terminate in ten minutes. Thank you for participating."_

Ten.

Henry looks to Alex when those words seemingly come out of nowhere. He almost thinks he's dreaming, there's no way this is real. Except for the fact that he knows it is real. His father had prepared him and his siblings since they were young for the end of the simulation. Back then, he thought it was all just a delusion. A conspiracy born out of mixed medication and lack of sleep.

Alex is staring up at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. Henry hates it, seeing Alex like this. It hurts, but he can't help but get lost in his own thoughts. Maybe he's okay with this. Maybe it's alright that the world is coming to an end. Maybe it's all going to be fine. But maybe they were supposed to have more time. Maybe he just wishes he had more than ten minutes left. But it doesn't matter anymore. The world is coming to an end.

Their heads seem to instinctually turn towards each other. Neither of them speak, letting the silence hang thick in the air between them. Henry pulls their hands together before turning back to the ceiling, his chest tightening at the thought of having to look at Alex for another minute.

Their hands lie together on crinkled sheets.

Nine.

Henry can't help but think about how his family is doing, he'd be a monster not to. He wonders how Alex's family is doing. The thought of messaging or calling them passes through his head, but a million reasons not to enter just as quickly. Phone lines will be busy, they probably won't see the message, and more selfishly, he wants this time with Alex. Just Alex.

But still, he wonders what Bea is doing. Probably playing her guitar. He laughs at the thought of Beatrice playing her guitar as the world fades out around them. He moves onto Pez, sweet, sweet Pez. He's probably trying to get ahold of June. June and Nora are probably together, drinking beer and staring out the window. Maybe Nora would finally confess, but then again, Nora probably thinks this is all a joke. His mother is probably holding a photo of his father, stroking his face like she does every night. He can't imagine what his Grandmother would be doing. Maybe drafting an address for a world that won't see it. Philip even crosses his mind. Philip is with his wife and children, pretending he isn't deathly afraid.

Henry hates to admit it, but he and Philip share that trait.

Eight.

Alex squeezes Henry's hand, urging him to turn back around, so he does. They're laying nose to nose, tears streaming down Alex's face. Henry wishes he could cry, he wishes he had the energy to show Alex that they're feeling the same thing. He wishes his stupid brain would stop making him pretend he isn't absolutely bloody terrified. He brings a tentative hand to Alex's jaw, not moving to wipe the tears off of his tan skin.

Instead, he just traces Alex's jawline with his index finger, closing his eyes and getting lost in the feeling of holding his soulmate. His heart is beating out of his chest, but he tries to focus on Alex. Alex, Alex, Alex. Alex... Alex... Alex.

Seven.

Alex's body starts shaking and strangled sobs escape from his throat. Henry instinctively pulls forward and kisses Alex like it's the last time he ever will, because it is.

Paris moonlight streams through the hotel windows and paints their room in dusty blues and grays, filling Henry's mind with the memories of the first time they were together. Paris... stupid fucking Paris.

When the kiss breaks, Henry focuses on the details of Alex's face, sharp features stained by moonlight and covered in tears. But Henry thinks he still looks as good as the day they met.

Six.

It should be happening any minute now, Henry thinks. He really has no idea how much time has passed, but he's never really had a good conception of time. Alex finally stops holding back and lets out a mangled scream, and Henry knows it hurts. He knows that if Alex keeps going he'll scratch his throat raw. Henry just sits up and pulls Alex into his chest, slowly rocking them both back and forth, burying his face into the curls of a man gone off the edge.

Henry always thought that he would be the one to break down in this sort of situation, but he feels an overwhelming sense of peace and comfort. He wishes he could pass that feeling onto Alex. He would do anything to take his place right now.

Five.

Henry keeps rocking them in an attempt to calm down Alex, who's taken to mumbling soft prayers and pleads that Henry can barely hear. He makes out small amounts of Spanish and voice cracks, but nothing else.

"Alex," Henry whispers, finally breaking his silence. His voice comes out soft and smooth. "Love, it's alright,"

"We're dying, Henry!" Alex yells, voice broken and muffled against Henry's cold skin as he lets out another sob that rips another gaping hole through Henry's heart.

"I know," Henry nods. "I know."

Four.

Henry had never realized how fast a minute really is. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room ticks and ticks and tick and ticks. The noise steadily growing louder and louder and louder and louder. A sharp buzzing noise is filling the air around them, clogging Henry's ears and overwhelming his senses exponentially.

Alex's body shakes violently as his screams tear through the room, and all the sounds are just too much too fast. Henry tries whispering to Alex, telling him that it will all be okay, there's nothing to worry about, it'll all be over soon, but it doesn't work. They're still rocking back and forth when Henry starts to sing quietly, carding his fingers through Alex's hair.

Three.

His pace is slowed, taking sharp inhales in between each line. He has a desperate hold on Alex, a nonverbal promise that they will go together.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside," He starts, and he feels Alex still in his arms. "I'm not one of those who can easily hide,"

Alex pulls away from Henry's chest, looking him in the eyes. One of his hands is tracing circles on the back of Henry's neck, and the other is tightly grasping his forearm.

"I don't have much money, but, boy if I did," Henry continues, smiling at the man across from him and wiping a tear away. "I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

Two.

Henry always thought death would be chaotic. He always thought it would be surrounded by people running around trying their best to save him. Instead, death is peaceful. It's everything he always wanted it to be. He's with the one person he would've wanted to die with.

Henry's voice finally breaks, but he keeps going. For Alex. Everything he's ever done has been for Alex.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no." He closes his eyes and pushes his forehead to Alex's. He doesn't want to see the Americans face when they both fade out. He doesn't want to know that pain, even if it's just for a moment. "Or a man, who makes potions in a traveling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do,"

"Hen," Alex sobs, nails digging into Henry's neck, but Henry can barely feel it. He knows Alex is there, but it's like his entire body has gone numb.

"My gift is my song and, this one's for you."

One.

It's just them, now. Henry feels his entire body finally go numb, but he keeps singing. He doesn't even know if Alex is still with him until his sob cuts through the last lines of the song.

"So you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done," Henry cries, forcing his eyes open to look at Alex, even though he knows he shouldn't.

Everything is gone, fading out around him. But he still has Alex. Alex, with his honey brown eyes and satin curls.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words," Henry whispers, watching the only thing he ever truly loved start to fade.

Alex lets out one last strangled sob before fading out with everything else, and it's all gone. There's nothing left.

"How wonderful life is, when you're in the world."

Zero. _Simulation terminated_

**Author's Note:**

> IS THIS GOOD
> 
> thank u for reading! it means a lot to me :]
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (ghcsthouse)
> 
> you can also find me on ig if ur interested in me pretending to be an influencer lol (katiee.tb)


End file.
